Tequila
by Hinata Jeagerjaques
Summary: never again, nunca más estaremos solos.  one shot


Le tenia un gran respeto, eso era seguro, lo había comenzado a admirar cuando se entero de su independencia sintiendo ella misma ese deseo de ser libre; cuando él le quito su territorio una mezcla de sentimientos corrieron dentro de ella y su gente, temor, miedo, odio y el más extraño de todos…amor.

Sí, desde que las tropas norteamericanas entraron a la capital mucha gente había odiado a los "gringos" y sin embargo un gran número de comerciantes y margaritas agradecían la estancia de estos invasores. Después de eso decidió dejar a un lado esa admiración por el país vecino y comenzó a seguir otros ejemplos, como Francia, gracias a el aun se mantiene la costumbre de comer en tres tiempos.

Fue el general Díaz quien entablo relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales con EU y otros países europeos, siendo hasta la fecha el único presidente capaz de saldar la deuda externa.

Y ahora dependía completamente del héroe, como el se hace llamar, no le parecía tan molesto como otros países creían, al menos no podían meterse con ella por ser la vecina de Alfred.

- jajajajaja

- ¿de qué te ríes?

- apenas llevas cinco caballitos y ya estas rojo jajajaja – Maria soltó otra carcajada mientras se servia, Alfred tenia vacaciones adelantadas así que fue a vacacionar a México, claro que sin avisar y por ende la mexicana no había tenido más opción que dejarlo pasar e invitarle una botella mientras buscaba una reservación.- hombre no te apachurres que ya hice la reservación con avión, hotel y todo.

- …

- Cabron ya quita esa cara, si al meno avisaras ya andaríamos por las playas de Guerrero muy a gusto – se, no solo tenia que aguantar al gringo en sus playas sino que por orden de su jefe debía de acompañarlo y asegurarse de que recibiera el mejor trato.

- hey ya sabes que no me molesta estar aquí.

-Ton´s por que tan serio? Ya se te subió ¿verdad?

- Five snacks no pueden contra el hero!- puso su mejor cara heroica antes de tomar un gran trago.

-… y ¿por qué tan serio? - no es que fuera chismosa, solo que le gustaba estar bien informada.

- estaba pensando…

-¿piensas?- al ver la cara de ¬¬ que puso el americano continuo- jajaja era broma, pero ya enserio en que pensabas – las mejillas del americano se tornaron un poco rojizas.

- nothing important "_solo que eres lo más importante que tengo"- _esa no era una verdadera respuesta para ella, que estaba a punto de bombardearlo con preguntas hasta que le contara pero sonó el teléfono y no tuvo más remedio que ir a contestar dejando a EU solo.

-"_coward y te llamas hero cuando no puedes ni decirle lo que sientes_"-*suspiro*- _"coward"_

-Sí, está en la sala- el jefe de México no dejaba de preguntarle sobre el americano – si ya conseguí la reservación… *suspiro* no se preocupe yo me encargo – después de mucho rato pegada en el teléfono por fin consiguió colgar.

-Carajo _"no tengo los suficientes tanates para decírselo de una vez"- _pensó la mexicana cuando iba de regreso a la sala.

-¿Paso algo? – al parecer si había oído el "carajo" de la trigueña.

-No, nada solo que... _"ahora ¿Qué le digo?"…_ pensé que ya no había tequila… pero ya encontré otra botella…

-More tequila! ¿Para qué? O.O

-Pues porque está ya se va a acabar y hay que festejar.

-What?

-PUES QUE ESTAMOS DE VACACIONES!

-YEAH! HAHAHAHA a festejar

-SALUD! – dijeron, más bien gritaron, los dos al unísono mientras tomaban el resto de la botella.

- chingay yo que creía que ya no te gustaba el tequila ^3^

-What? Are you crazy? I LOVE TEQUILA!

Y de esta forma llegaron a la cuarta botella, y por muy países que fueran, el tequila es engañador, ambos estaban más que mareados. Habían comenzado a hablar sobre lo que harían en la playa, cambiando de tema poco a poco, pasaron por lo político y económico hablando de los problemas con su jefes y demás.

-STOP, Mary estamos de vacaciones, cambiemos de tema please.

- sí, tienes razón – toma otro trago- es la primera vez -/-

- ¿de qué? -/-

- que tomamos juntos -/o

- ya lo habíamos hecho antes -/-

- pero no tanto, ni solos O/o – viendo las botellas vacías.

-mmm… tienes razón

-bueno para todo hay una primera vez

-HAHAHAHA cierto…. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que sea

- Sure?

- No jodas, somos vecinos y amigos así que pregúntame cabr… pregúntame

-bueno, es que nunca me has hablado sobre España y tu…

*Silencio incomodo* - pues… es simpático y creo que es un buen tipo

- ¿solo eso? Pero fue tu hermano mayor ¿no?

- pues sí pero… sabes no me gusta hablar de esa época, el cambio mis costumbres y me daño a mi gente… él casi no me venía a ver… - abrió la quinta botella y se sirvió.

-Arthur… tienes razón…I felt very alone.

-Cuando me independice él se molestó mucho conmigo… realmente deseaba llamar su atención -Alfred sintió una punzada al escuchar esto- … estaba sola y mi hermano me hacía falta…

- _"just like brother"_

-Alfred…- llamo al otro país, estaba llorando pero aun así le dedico la sonrisa más sincera que pudo – si nos hubiéramos conocido antes… no habríamos estado solos…

La mujer que amaba estaba llorando delante de él, no conocía esa fase de María, nunca la había visto tan frágil aun cuando la invadió su territorio ella lo enfrento con la frente en alto. No resistió más parecía romperse en cualquier momento, la tomo en sus brazos permitiéndole llorar en su hombro.

-never again, nunca más estaremos solos.

-¿Alfred? – el americano se había arrodillado frente a ella sin soltar sus manos.

- I promise nunca te dejare sola, porque siempre estaré a tu lado… I love you – no había dejado de verla a los ojos, esos que lo habían enamorado por su fiereza y que ahora le permitían ver un brillo hasta ahora desconocido.

Ella también se arrodillo dejándose caer poco a poco para quedar más o menos a la altura de los ojos del americano, necesitaba ver que no era una mentira, una broma pesada o a lo mejor tomo tanto que se puso a decir tonterías. Pero por más que buscara lo único que mostraban las orbes azules era la decisión del americano, ya no importaba si estaban borrachos o si era un sueño, el hombre que inquietaba su pensamiento y corazón se encontraba frente a ella confesando sus sentimientos, que más daba todo lo demás.

-Alfred – soltó las manos del estadunidense y tomo el rostro de este, que abrazo a la mexicana por la cintura para que no se alejara- yo también te amo, no volveremos a estar solos.

- siempre estaré para ti…

- y yo para ti .

No necesitaban más se amaban y sus miradas lo decían todo, sellaron su pacto sin papeles ni firmas solo con un suave y tierno beso en los labios…


End file.
